As a result of recent developments in the area of mobile communication technology, electronic devices for communications with individuals, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), are widely used. These electronic devices can store several tens of various applications. For example, on a touch screen of an electronic device, menu keys or shortcut keys for executing the applications are displayed in the form of icons. Accordingly, a user can execute a desired application on the electronic device by touching any one of the icons displayed on the touch screen. Also, on the touch screen of the electronic device, various forms of visual objects, such as widgets, pictures, and documents, other than the menu keys or shortcut keys are displayed.
However, as the number of applications that are executable on the electronic device increases, problems are generated, even though such applications stimulate a consumer's curiosity and satisfy a consumer's desire. One of such problems is that the number of icons that can be displayed on the small screen of the electronic device is limited, as compared to a large number of applications stored in the electronic device.
Accordingly, a user experiences an inconvenience in finding his/her desired application from among the many applications. Also, even after finding and executing a desired application, the user must search for and enter a page related to his/her desired content. This searching takes a long time.
Due to the limitation of the screen, it is necessary to classify a large number of visual objects that can be displayed on the screen. Also, the more services the electronic device provides, the longer time it takes for a user to search for a service that is suitable for a current situation. These problems are not remedied by uniformly arranging components of a layout in which objects are arranged because it is still necessary for the user to search for appropriate services and applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.